


Strength of a Monk

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Kinktober, Miqo'te WoL, Strength Kink, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Veronyka gets a little... distracted when she comes back from the Susano fight.





	Strength of a Monk

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Strength

Sometimes, seeing Lyse when she wasn't in combat, it was easy to forget that the 'Yda' whom Veronyka had known was, in fact, her girlfriend. And then, seeing her fight, she remembered. As she remembered now, standing half-hidden behind a tall rock, watching as her girlfriend fought off the locals of the island. She knew that Alisiae was also here, somewhere, but... her eyes were only on Lyse as she easily dispatched enemy after enemy. And yet, Veronyka couldn't help but draw her staff, preparing a fire spell to neatly dispatch one of the Red Kojin that suddenly ran at her girlfriend. Lyse looked around, grinning in delight when she caught sight of her girlfriend.

"Done already?" Lyse asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet before she swiftly delivered an uppercut to the chin of another Red Kojin (it was, quite honestly, more than a little hot).

"Yep," said Veronyka, running to join her girlfriend. Her hands trembled a little more than usual as she cast black mage spells, weaving them out of the aether itself, fire and ice assaulting the Red Kojin in equal measure. "So we should probably get out of here now, huh?"

"Aww, but I was just getting started," said Lyse. Veronyka blushed, her tail swishing behind her. Her friends had asked her to go fetch Lyse so they could get out of there before the defeat of Susano did something, but, well... she didn't really want to leave just yet. If only it were safe to find a cave or something...

"And we can finish it at home," said Veronyka. "Or back at the Ruby Bazaar, anyway. In our room." Her cheeks were flushed almost as red as the shells of their enemy, but Lyse got the message.

"Well, when you put it that way," said Lyse with a laugh, and stood back while Veronyka cast Foul to finish off the rest of their enemies before snatching up her girlfriend's hand and running for the edge of the island where their friends awaited.

It was a long boat ride back, not least because Astor was fretting over the injured Alisiae the whole time, but also because Veronyka really, really couldn't wait to get back somewhere secluded with her girlfriend. Which, upon arriving back on dry land, they did, Veronyka teleporting them to the aetheryte in Hingashi before following the aethernet to the Ruby Bazaar. The man at the desk, mercifully, didn't try to stop them for a chat, the two heading straight to their room where Veronyka threw herself at her girlfriend, hands already working to divest Lyse of her vest.

"Eager, huh?" Lyse murmured against her girlfriend's lips, though her own hands were also busy removing her gloves and then unfastening the buttons of Veronyka's blue coat (which was not the best thing to wear when one was swimming a lot, but Lyse couldn't deny that Veronyka looked good in it).

"I wasn't the one pulling her girlfriend behind every patch of coral when we were supposed to be searching for that thing for the Kojin," said Veronyka, though it was hard to play innocent when her hands were already splayed against Lyse's sides.

"Not this time, you weren't," said Lyse with a laugh. "But you were the one watching me fight for a good five minutes."

"Can you blame me, though?" Veronyka asked. "You're hot."

"Nope, because I'd do the same if I were in your position," said Lyse, finally getting to the last button on Veronyka's coat and sliding it off her shoulders, revealing the black shirt beneath which also had a few buttons to loose. Pausing for a moment, Lyse frowned at the buttons keeping her from her prize. "You're not too attached to this shirt, are you?"

"Honestly, I don't even need to wear it, the coat is comfy enough and covers enough and I never take it off anyway," said Veronyka.

"Good," said Lyse, and, gripping the shirt where she'd already unbuttoned the first two buttons, she tore it from her girlfriend, a few buttons scattering to the wooden floor. Veronyka stared at her girlfriend for a few moments, chest heaving. And then, just when Lyse began to worry, Veronyka flung herself at her, wrapping her arms around Lyse, kissing her so fiercely that Lyse gasped, Veronyka's fingers tipped with claws where they rested on her back.

"On second thoughts, maybe I should start wearing more things with buttons," Veronyka mused, her cheeks flaming, heart racing at the sheer strength that she'd just had used on her. Lyse laughed, delighted and relieved all at once.

"You scared me for a minute," said Lyse. "Thought I'd done something wrong."

"Absolutely not," said Veronyka, her tail fluffed up, ears perked up. "That was... wow."

"So you won't mind if, say, I rip your panties off sometimes?" Lyse asked. Veronyka made a noise that sounded halfway as if her brain had just broken, to Lyse's amusement. "Pity I can't do the same with your corset without breaking a few ribs."

"Also they're pretty expensive so I'd prefer it if you didn't," said Veronyka. Lyse smiled at her, leaning in to kiss Veronyka's lips, her neck, her chin, Veronyka now melting into her arms. Lyse's arms went around her girlfriend, unlacing her corset (this one laced up at the back, she sometimes helped her girlfriend into it) while she pressed soft kisses to her skin, working down her neck to her breasts, Veronyka moaning softly at the sheer gentleness. That Lyse could be in turn so strong and yet so gentle...

And then, once the last corset string had been unlaced, the corset was discarded to the floor and Lyse instead turned her hands to her girlfriend's trousers, though Veronyka stopped her here.

"Let me take my boots off first," said Veronyka with a laugh, leaning down to remove her boots, a vague memory of fretting over the softness of her stomach flitting through her mind. Now, even with Lyse being so good-looking, so toned, Veronyka found that she didn't mind the fact that she was a little curvier than some of her other friends. Especially not when Lyse was looking at her like this, like Veronyka was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. It made her blush, ears folding back into her hair, but she didn't deny it as she once would have. Now, she let Lyse drink in the sight of her, getting lost before finally remembering to remove her own boots, leaving them by the wall with Veronyka's. Now, Lyse did pull down Veronyka's trousers, Veronyka's own hands going to the waistband of the tiny shorts that Lyse wore (and Veronyka knew for a fact that there was nothing beneath them, any undergarments would need to be so small as to be useless beneath those too-short shorts).

Lyse was the first one to undress her girlfriend, though, her fingers curling in the elastic of Veronyka's panties.

"Can I tear your panties off?" Lyse asked. "I've kind of always wanted to do that." She blushed, looking so mischievous that Veronyka couldn't help but nod. And it did give her some definite satisfaction to have her panties torn off, to have that experience, her heart picking up speed. Especially when Lyse's fingers now dragged down through her folds, Veronyka moaning, pushing her hips into her girlfriend's hand. She almost forgot to finish undressing her girlfriend in her pleasure, but at last, Veronyka's brain came back to her and she divested Lyse of both her shorts and the very small top that she wore, really more of a bra but with a bit more fabric.

"I look like a prude next to you sometimes," said Veronyka, laughing as she looked at the two very different piles of clothing on the floor.

"Just means I get more to look forward to when I do finally manage to unwrap you," said Lyse, winking at her. Veronyka blushed, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend again, noticing that Lyse wrapped her arms around Veronyka's waist, her arms tensing a moment before she picked her girlfriend up, Veronyka yelping before Lyse set her down on the mattress, dropping her just slightly. Veronyka looked up at her girlfriend, a little dazed, her heart thumping, ears perked up, as Lyse hovered over her. On a whim, Veronyka reached up and unclasped the golden clasp keeping Lyse's hair held back, her blonde hair now falling down around her face in curtains.

"I can never get over how beautiful you are," Veronyka murmured, her arms coming around her girlfriend as Lyse leaned in to kiss her. It was a tender kiss, at least, to start with. But heat was added with the swipe of a tongue, the careful graze of fingers down Veronyka's side, the tips of Veronyka's claws digging, ever so slightly, into Lyse's skin so that Lyse gasped, heat flaring in her eyes.

"Hey now," said Lyse, pinning Veronyka's wrists down so easily that it sent heat flaring through Veronyka, enough to scorch, enough to have her gasping. "What will the others say if I come out of here covered in cat scratches?"

"They know what we're doing," said Veronyka. "We don't exactly keep it a secret." Lyse laughed, the sound a comfort.

"My point still stands," said Lyse.

"You don't hear me complaining about being pinned down by you," said Veronyka, her eyes sparkling. The same twinkle appeared in Lyse's eyes moments before she moved her hands down to Veronyka's hips, parting her legs and pinning her to the bed. Heat flowed over Veronyka's skin, not only at the strength but also at how easy Lyse made it look, how effortlessly she pinned her girlfriend down.

"Not too hard?" Lyse asked.

"I like feeling your strength," said Veronyka, her cheeks burning at the admission. Lyse's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face before she leaned down, her hair brushing Veronyka's thighs, and dragged her tongue through the folds, Veronyka moaning.

"I could pin you against a wall and have my way with you so easily," said Lyse.

"Believe me, I know," said Veronyka, her pussy aching for more, tail swishing back and forth behind her. Though Lyse had let go of her wrists, Veronyka still kept them where they'd been pinned, the echo of Lyse's grip still on her skin, her body still reliving that sensation over and over again. It was a very pleasant sensation, of being vulnerable but knowing that she was safe in Lyse's hands... and normally, Veronyka wasn't one to enjoy being tossed around or pulled to someone, but with Lyse, she didn't mind it as much. Maybe because it was Lyse, because she knew that Lyse would never truly hurt her, at least, not on purpose. And the confidence that Lyse exuded when she was being so rough, using her strength to its full ability... it was enough to have Veronyka falling in love with her all over again.

But the love was overcome right now by the strong surge of lust that crashed over Veronyka as Lyse pinned her hips down to the bed, her tongue delving deep, Veronyka moaning but unable to move her hips much due simply to Lyse's strength. She clenched her fists, not wanting to ruin the sheets of a bed that was not her own, a bed where someone would change the sheets and see and judge, though the pain in her hands from her claws digging into her palms almost made her reconsider. At least, until Lyse lifted her head.

"You can grab my hair, I don't mind," said Lyse. Veronyka needed no further prompting once Lyse had returned her head to between her legs, her hands sliding into Lyse's hair, claws scratching lightly at her scalp while Lyse's tongue plunged in deeper, flicking the edges, using just enough pressure to pull her over the edge completely. And yet, even then, Veronyka couldn't quite thrust her hips up as she usually did, Lyse holding them down.

"If I ever forget how strong you are, feel free to remind me," Veronyka murmured. Lyse smiled at her, licking her lips.

"If I let you go now, are you going to go feral?" Lyse asked. Now, it was Veronyka's turn to grin.

"What do you think?" Veronyka asked. In answer, Lyse removed her hands from her girlfriend, face alight with sheer mirth, and laughed when Veronyka tackled her to the bed, attaching her lips to Lyse's neck, kissing down to her collarbones, nipping just slightly at the skin until she came down lower. Where Lyse's hands had been holding Veronyka's hips down by sheer strength alone, here, Veronyka dug her claws into Lyse's hips in an attempt to pin her in place while her tongue went to work. Lyse's moans were music to her ears as she stroked her hands through Veronyka's hair, brushing her ears just enough to have Veronyka moaning, her skin tingling anew at the sensations wrought by Lyse's hands. When at last Lyse clenched around Veronyka's tongue, reaching her orgasm, Veronyka withdrew her tongue and looked up at her girlfriend, licking her lips.

"I'm already down for round two if you are," said Lyse, seeing the tip of her girlfriend's tail twitching. It always gave her away.

"Absolutely, yes," said Veronyka, clinging to her girlfriend once more as Lyse rolled her over, their lips coming together again. Maybe it was just from watching her girlfriend fight, but... well, Veronyka was perfectly content to forget about why they'd even gone to fight Susano in the first place if it meant that she could get lost in her girlfriend's body for the next few hours.


End file.
